3-Iron
3-Iron (빈집, Bin-jip, meaning Empty House) is a 2004 Korean film directed by Ki-Duk Kim. The movie follows a silent transient, Tae-suk (played by Jae Hee), as he breaks into and occupies empty residences. Plot Tae-suk, a loner with a motorbike, drives around and tapes takeout menus over the keyholes of doors in an attempt to find the next place for him to stay. In the evening, he goes back and checks for residences where the menus have not been removed, breaks in and lives in the residence while the owners are away. During his stay, Tae-suk often does chores and repairs broken items which usually play a minor role as the film progresses. Eventually, Tae-suk breaks into and stays in a large home which, unbeknownst to him, is occupied by an abused housewife, Sun-hwa (played by Seung-yeon Lee). The two develop a silent relationship as Sun-hwa follows Tae-suk in his transient lifestyle until the two end up in trouble with the law at which point Sun-hwa is forced to go back to her husband and Tae-suk ends up in jail. During his stay, Tae-suk develops the powers of stealth and concealment. After being released, Tae-suk attempts to rejoin Sun-hwa while remaining undetected by her husband. During this time the line between dream and reality blurs, leaving the viewer wondering what is real and what is imaginary. Reception Overall, the film received positive ratings with an average score of 7.4 (based on 86 votes) from Rotten Tomatoes3-Iron Rotten Tomatoes and an average rating of 8.0/10 (based on 23703 votes) from IMDB3-Iron IMDB. Awards * 2004 Venice International Film Festival ** Won - Best Director Award, FIPRESCI Best Film Award ** Won - Little Golden Lion Award ** Won - SIGNIS Award ** Nomination - Golden Lion Award * 2004 Valladolid Film Festival ** Won - Golden Spike Award (Best Film) * 2004 Busan International Film Festival ** Won - Network for the Promotion of Asian Cinema ** Nomination - Chlotrudis Award * 2004 Blue Dragon Film Awards ** Won - Best New Actor - Jae Hee ** Nomination - Best Director - Kim Ki-duk * 2004 Korean Film Awards ** Nomination - Best Film ** Nomination - Best Director - Kim Ki-duk ** Nomination - Best Screenplay - Kim Ki-duk * 2005 David di Donatello Awards ** Nomination * 2005 Italian National Syndicate of Film Journalists ** Nomination - Silver Ribbon Award * 2005 San Sebastián International Film Festival ** Won - FIPRESCI Film of the Year * 2006 Chlotrudis Awards ** Nomination Images 3-iron_title_menu.png|The title menu of the internationalized DVD version of the film. 3-iron takeout menu.png|One of the takeout menus Tae-Suk uses 3-iron scale1.png|The bathroom scale Tae-Suk fixed 3-iron main characters.png|The two main characters: Tae-Suk (left) and Sun-Hwa (right) 3-iron laundry.png|Tae-Suk doing laundry in the home he occupies. 3-iron kiss scene.png|The famous kissing scene near the end of the film. 3-iron end.png|The scale reads zero as Tae-Suk and Sun-Hwa stand on it. 3-iron end quote.png|The quote at the end of the film. 3-iron arrested.png|Tae-Suk and Sun-Hwa at the police station after their arrest Videos References Category:Movies Category:21st century films Category:Rewrite Category:Needs new format